


Myth Hunter AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: In which Tsuna can see supernatural elements and is SO DONE with all the nonsense. Spite, Tsuna found, was a really powerful motivator. Look, if he could get strong enough to destroy the hungry demons hunting after him, he wouldn’t be afraid anymore right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**
> 
>  
> 
> -.-.-.-
> 
> WOLFSRAINRULES WHISPERED:  
> Send in an AU....Myths/Supernatural is real, but the only person really AWARE of this fact is Tsuna (Or Izuku- I don't mind much if this is KHR or BNHA) and they are SO DONE with the obliviousness to this fact (and possibly that the boy in question is a bit of a BAMF)
> 
> [Part of Send Me an AU and I'll give 5+ headcanons askgame]

 

  1. A lot had gone wrong when Tsuna had been five. The most annoying thing was the lost of… something that he could never explain. A phantom sense he had always been aware of was stolen. Then as if his body was trying to compensate for it, he started seeing things.
  2. Nana of course passed it off as imaginary friends but Tsuna knew better. How could he not? Not when they kept threatening to eat him. No, Tsuna did not appreciate that.
  3. Frankly it got annoying after awhile.
  4. Fun Fact: Hibari was a natural defense against hungry demons. Something about the bloodlust Hibari put out made him seem like the bigger threat and most demons didn’t dare to approach. So between the choice to hang around the scary but ultimately human Hibari vs hungry demons who wanted to eat him, Tsuna picked Hibari.
  5. Hibari only let him stay after several spars. Which naturally led to Tsuna getting strong.
  6. Fun Fact: Both Yamamoto and Ryohei were also a natural defense against hungry demons too. For reasons Tsuna never really understood until Yamamoto’s baseball swing and Ryohei’s punch somehow destroyed said demons.
  7. (To rub salt on the wound, all three of them had no idea what they were doing.)
  8. Spite, Tsuna found, was a really powerful motivator. Look, if he could get strong enough to destroy the hungry demons hunting after him, he wouldn’t be afraid anymore right?
  9. The shrine in Namimori was a blessing. All the creatures there were nice. Sorta. Look, just because they were guarding the shrine, didn’t mean they were like “good”. They were easily bribe with good offerings, but they still had the ability to be 30 feet tall and razor sharp teeth okay? There were kitsune and gods and Tsuna has devoured every supernatural text he could get his hands on.
  10. When he was about 12, there was an incident with the gods and well, long story short he got back his orange fire.
  11. Needless to say those hungry demons starting running away from him too.




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolfsrainrules whispered  
> THIS IS GREAT AND I LOVE IT THANK. IM SO EXCITED THERES MORE FOR THIS? I'm laughing I hope it's Reborn's reaction somewhere.

  * Eventually Reborn arrives into town and he quickly decides that there’s something very wrong with Iemitsu’s son. (He knew it. The stupidity was clearly hereditary.) The boy was often screaming at nothing and just a little twitchy. There had been reports of bullies and maybe the kid went off the deep end before Reborn even got here. Nono wants him to  _salvage_  this? 
  * The most shocking thing though was when Tsunayoshi whipped out Sky Flames and ignited three trees, incinerating them to ashes.  
  * Which, um First, there was no reason to attack those trees. Second, no one else even batted an eyelash at the sudden fire out of nowhere. Third, Nono told him that Sawada Tsunayoshi  _didn’t_ have flames yet. 
  * “I have another Xanxus on my hands,” Reborn complained. 
  * “Who are you?” Tsuna demanded to know with a scowl. “You demons keep picking weirder and weirder disguises. A baby? Really?” 
  * Reborn whipped out a gun to teach the brat a lesson but before he could get an attack off, Tsuna had  _moved_. Flame coated fists reached out, snatching the yellow pacifier around Reborn’s neck and everything exploded in orange. 
  * “Hey Mister.”   
  
Reborn groaned, sitting up. He froze becoming aware of the sudden shift in his center of gravity, weight and perception.  He looked down at his  _adult_  hands, disbelief rocking his world.   
  
“Che, so not a demon, just a plain old human with a stupid curse.”  
  
Reborn looked to see Tsuna scowling even harder at him. “You- you broke the Arcobaleno Curse?” He was living it and couldn’t believe it.   
  
 Tsuna looked at him unimpressed, orange flames igniting around his fists again. “Purifying Flames. You’ve been blessed by Kami-sama and yadda yadda a bunch of other minor spirits. Leave and never come back, okay?” 




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR-EYES-GIRL WHISPERED:  
> I saw your Myths/Supernatural KHR AU and somehow I thought about Tsuna just looking at Xanxus with Vongola Nono and instantly knew that they are not biological family. Like... Xanxus (his aura?) is like a Dragon and Vongola Nono (in my opinion) is just like a Salamander, so there's no way... just... no... =_=

  * To Tsuna’s ever annoyance, no one believe him about the whole supernatural spirits thing. Not even Reborn, who admittedly keeps looking at him with both awe and confusion. (You would think the one person who had an actual curse on him would be the one person that would believe Tsuna, but no. Tsuna can practically see the wheels turning in Reborn’s head and none of the conclusions the hitman is coming to is  _right_ ) 
  * Gokudera is worst. He thinks Tsuna actually is a spirit. 
  * Look, it’s simple math. Whoever screwed Tsuna over when he was five, gave him the ability to see spirits, plus a shit ton of spite over the fact that three of his classmates are natural hunters and don’t  _know_ it equaled a bunch of reasons why Tsuna is the way he is. 
  * Tsuna is also not happy with the whole Vongola Heir thing either.
  * Like seriously not happy. 
  * He will have words with his father one day. 
  * If he couldn’t tell blood relation with his ability, he would have questioned whether Iemitsu and him were really related. (And it was disappointing to figuring out that yes they were. His mother deserved better.) 
  * To answer the question Tsuna’s Sight abilities didn’t have limitations. Sure, supernatural spirits (especially demons) were the most common, but gods, the red string of fate, weird auras, curses (which often got confused with low level demons), and other things. Blood relations could be traced because the child inherits a little from the parents. (But hang around a family enough and you pick up a different taint). 
  * FYI, the man always ordering take out ramen should not be trusted. 
  * Meeting Xanxus finally results in this gem.   
  
“Reborn… I thought I was last choice. Why is there another heir?” Tsuna demanded to know.   
  
“Xanxus pulled a coup and thus no longer worthy of inheriting,” Reborn said.  
  
“… First, mafia. If there aren’t coups pulled on a regular basis, I will be surprised,” Tsuna said, scowling. “Second is this a blood thing? Because that’s stupid.”   
  
“…What do you mean a blood thing?” 




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:  
> asldfkjalsdf that myth hunter as is AMAZING!!! I bet reborns always gonna be completely off balance like eventually, he'll try some of his crazy shit ex, that shark thing, and Tsuna either completely ignore it or makes things weirder

  * To Reborn, the most insulting thing ever is Tsuna’s lack of reaction. He breaks out his craziest tricks and most chaotic plays and all Tsuna gives him is this tired, annoyed stare.
  * Unbeknownst to Reborn, Tsuna had seen worst and this was drops in a pond. Is it really chaos when you witness storm dragons fighting in the sky? When you find demons more than 50ft tall? When he was nothing but a tasty treat to these demons? Honestly, Reborn wearing a dress and causing a mess of things is nothing.
  * To Reborn, the second most insulting thing ever is Tsuna’s insanity. Look, Reborn isn’t the patron of sanity himself. Over half the tricks in his repertoire exist just because he could and because it looked hella cool when performing them. But Tsuna regularly claims about demons, gods and spirits in a bored tone as if discussing the weather.
  * If that’s what the kid is going to go with, at least make it sound believable!



**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr **[Myth Hunter AU tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/myth-hunter-au)**


End file.
